


Let Me Take You Past Our Satellites

by buzzbug82



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teasing comes first, and then the subtle looks are next, and a slight of smirk-- They couldn't help it; don't they? Games had been a part of their lives for the last four years. It's hard to ignore them.</p><p>In which jealousy does not play a fair game in the case of Kim Jong Kook on a certain Lee Kwang Soo.</p><p>[Inspired by episode 228 - Weather Disaster and episode 229 - Grumpy Hyungnim]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Past Our Satellites

It was the teasing; it has always been with the pull-and-push teasing that made him frustrated to no end.

Closer and closer they got, and there’s not a single beatthat shows any sign of stopping. Their eyes fixed on their target, teeth clenching and knuckles tightened. Their faces inched closer and the tall man grabbed the elder’s shoulder, both titling their heads slowly to get into better angles. Suk Jin-hyung moved away, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness. Ji Ho cringed but eyes widened in interest while Gary and Seung Gi cried in shock and irritation, both of their faces turned flaming red and Haha stealthily got close to try to get the ice to break in the middle.

Kwang Soo and Jae Suk finally let go of the small piece of ice and showed it to the camera.

“Who’s going to beat that?!” he cried, frowning at the others. Both Kwang Soo and Jae Suk failed to respond when their mouths are full with melting ice, and brought the piece to the PD without even the slightest shyness.

It was really short, just about 1.4 cm in length, and Jong Kook was pretty sure that their lips had to at least touch to get the result. The icicle was pretty big.

He shook his head, waiting for the other team to finish, which ended up the Yellow Team losing to the Blue Team. He glanced at Jae Suk-hyung and Kwang Soo, both still quiet and no one bothered to comment on it.

When everyone mentioned it, he realized that he and Ji Hyo never got a chance to play this kind of game. There had always been other people to do this with the only female member of Running Man anyway; like the male guests or Gary. And he had always just thought Ji Hyo as his younger sister.

He was trying hard to ignore the numbing feelings on his front teeth where he was biting the ice when he heard Kwang Soo said, “They might discover some feelings that they didn’t know before.”

For a fleeting moment, he sent a heated glare at Kwang Soo who was smiling mischievously beside Jae Suk and focused on his mission.

His team ended up with the worst result when the ice broke in the middle of the game. He quickly blamed it on the power of ‘Monday Couple’.

* * *

 

After the commotion of each team trying to find out about the hints from other teams, the PD called in cut so they could have dinner and rest before the next game and Kwang Soo, as always counted to three and hit the slate.

The moment Kwang Soo dropped his hands; Jong Kook grabbed him and dragged him out of the cameras towards the hallway at the back of the room, startling Seung Gi who was just about to join Kwang Soo to get food. The tall man shrieked indignantly and glanced around at his hyungs and noona; asking for help. They all sent him off with amused and pity looks. The guests looked lost, but Seung Gi just thought it was just one of the ridiculous, playful matches between the giraffe and the tiger and didn’t think twice before leading Chae Won to the cafeteria.

Jae Suk nudged Suk Jin, raising his eyebrows in alarm. Suk Jin chuckled and told him to let things be and went to join Haha and Gary to the restroom. Ji Hyo put her hand on Jae Suk’s arm and asked him to join her for dinner. Jae Suk smiled and casted a last glance at the hallway; he could only hope that the two of them were not ready to have a screaming match in the building where the staffs and the guests could hear them.

Jong Kook brought the struggling Kwang Soo towards the deserted hallway at the back of the building where the staffs don’t bother to set up cameras and let go of his jacket, turned around to glare at him. Kwang Soo stumbled a bit when Jong Kook released him, but glared back just the same.

They stared at each other for a full two minutes.

“Yah,” Jong Kook said with gentle voice, as if he was made of honey. “What’s with such intense ice-pepero kiss and the ‘I’ve never done it so intensely, even with a girl’, Kwang Soo-yah?”

Kwang Soo shrugged. “I never lied about things like this, it was true and you know that,” He ran his large hand through his tangled mess of hair, a hint of smile at the end of his lips.

Jong Kook snorted. “Well, I guess Yoo Jae Suk is the one who always gets everything huh?”

“Well he does seem like a good kisser,” Kwang Soo shrugged and put his cap back over his head and Jong Kook rolled his eyes. “But it does look like you have feelings for Ji Hyo-noona, you know, being all shy and flustered like that. It’s cute, really.  But you know you can’t break the ‘Monday Couple’. Gary-hyung wouldn’t forgive you if you take Ji Hyo-noona.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier, though?” Jong Kook smiled sweetly, titling his head and putting his hands on his hips. “You gave the suggestion earlier, remember? I just went along with it.”

Kwang Soo glanced briefly at the end of the hallway, making sure that nobody could run in on them. “You are good at going along with the flow,” he pushed his back to the wall. “Of course, it’s not only Jae Suk-hyung. I have no problem doing it with Haha-hyung and Gary-hyung too, or even Ji Hyo-noona. I would choose Suk Jin-hyung but he never like this kind of game so I guess he’s excluded,” Kwang Soo pursued his lips, smiling widely. “And there’s Seung Gi. We’ve gotten closer since the last time I partnered with him, I wondered how he would feel about…”

Kwang Soo was cut off his tirade when a force powerful enough to knock him out of his breath pinned him to the wall. Jong Kook had lunged himself towards Kwang Soo, holding both his wrists and pushing both of their bodies together until no space left. Kwang Soo’s eyes widened, looking down at the older man. Jong Kook was angry, he could see it. The line between Jong Koo’s forehead deepened and there’s a distaste frown on his lips.

“If you want to finish that sentence, you better think twice,” Jong Kook growled, pushing Kwang Soo again and brought his handsome face closer to the younger man.

Kwang Soo swallowed and slowly nodded. Jong Kook could be very terrifying when he’s angry, but Kwang Soo couldn’t shake the thought that having Jong Kook pinning him to the wall and restricting his movement was the hottest thing he ever encountered.

“J-Jong Kook-hyung,” Kwang Soo breathed out, tracing every angry contour on his hyung’s face. “Do you know why I never kiss anyone like that before?”

Jong Kook narrowed his eyes. “… Why?”

Kwang Soo gently pulled his hands away from Jong Kook’s grip and circled them around Jong Kook’s broad shoulders, slowly closing the distance between their mouths with a teasing smile. “I’ve only ever kiss passionately with you,”

And then the talking stopped, and the two of them immediately wrapped their arms around each other and kissing like there’s no more tomorrow. Kwang Soo gasped into Jong Kook’s mouth when Jong Kook grabbed his slim waist and lined their hips together; both moaned at the feelings of each other’s heat. Jong Kook clawed at Kwang Soo’s waist, fingers gripping and retreating and Kwang Soo smiled into the kiss. He knew how Jong Kook loved his waist and he found it adorable; like a kitten finding his favourite toy. He ran his hands down towards Jong Kook’s back and pulled the shirt to slip his hands under the cloth to touch the tan skin.

It’s not exactly jealousy that was flowing through his veins whenever he sees Kwang Soo being intimate with someone else. Knowing Kwang Soo, he mostly acted out on pure instinct and didn’t even realize it. He’s an affectionate person to people that he is close with, and Jong Kook knew that. Beside, the cast was a family. But ever since that one time, when Kwang Soo admitted that he liked a girl and Jong Kook became distance and angry, Kwang Soo decided that he loved Jong Kook’s jealous face while trying to keep it hidden and sought for every chance he got to tease Jong Kook. And Jong Kook begrudgingly admitted that he loved Kwang Soo throwing him suggestive smiles whenever Kwang Soo said he likes a guest who came to the show.

It became sort of like a game for the two of them, the teasing and pushing and pulling, to see who could last the longest without lashing out. Jong Kook usually lost though, because he couldn’t keep his temper long. But Kwang Soo was a very understanding boyfriend, and he would let Jong Kook let out his anger while kindly persuades him with kisses and gentle fingers. Maybe because of the show’s influence, but they love the game they’re playing now too much to stop. It wasn’t even about jealousy anymore.

“They’ll find us,” Jong Kook said when he finally managed to come up for an air while Kwang Soo nibbled on his ear.

“No, they won’t,” Kwang Soo muttered, delighted that the skin on Jong Kook’s ear was getting redder.

“Kwang Soo-yah,” Jong Kook sternly called out, but it failed to sound threatening when his voice sounded whiny.

Kwang Soo smiled and retreated, giving his hyung a last peck on the lips before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, body sagging into the wall.

Jong Kook chuckled softly and rested his head underneath Kwang Soo’s chin, smelling the hint of scent of Kwang Soo’s favourite aftershave and cologne.

They stayed like that for a while, calming down and listening to each other’s heartbeat.

“You really don’t have to make me so jealous, you know.” Jong Kook muttered, frowning once again. He might not get overly jealous with the Running Man cast, but seeing him with others…

At hearing Jong Kook’s voice, Kwang Soo opened his eyes and looked down at his hyung, smiling teasingly. “I can’t help it; you always look so cute when you’re jealous.” Then his brown eyes turned soft. “You know that no matter what, you will always be my one and only important person.”

Jong Kook’s cheeks burst into flaming red and he shoved himself away from the younger man, straightening his clothes and pulled Kwang Soo’s arm. “Come on, we’ll be late and we’ll never get to eat dinner.”

“Yes, hyung.” Kwang Soo replied, following Jong Kook obediently as they strolled down the hallway and walked to the cafeteria where the cast and crews are resting. There was still half an hour left for break and they quietly slipped into the crowd and immediately went to get food. The crew paid them no mind, busy with handling the tools and cameras to prepare for filming. The two of them couldn’t avoid the looks that their friends were giving them though. Definitely, those looks were border line between amusement and teasing.

“You really got to work on your jealousy, Kook Jong-ah.” Jae Suk whispered with that irritating smirk of him and Jong Kook pushed him hard by the shoulder. It doesn’t bother Jae Suk though, as he continued to laugh loudly while trying to get back his seating.

When they were getting ready to start the filming, Jong Kook managed to slipped beside Kwang Soo and whispered into his ear. “I’ll stay at your house for the night.”

Kwang Soo flushed and he couldn’t stop grinning as he nodded enthusiastically. Then Jong Kook had to hit him on the head because Kwang Soo was about to burst into a little bundle of joy and Haha was trying hard not to look as if he had eavesdropped.  

* * *

 

The filming ended late at night and the PD reminded them to check their phones for the gathering time tomorrow morning for another shooting. They said goodbye to each other and went into their respected cars with their managers waiting for them. Haha was picked up by Byul, as the other shared brief greetings with her before they drove off. Kwang Soo waited until Jae Suk and Suk Jin got into their cars and left the building.

“Kwang Soo-ya, your manager couldn’t come to get you right? Come here, noona will send you home.” Ji Hyo gestured at the maknae, waiting at the car door.

Kwang Soo turned guiltily at her. “Thank you, noona. But I-I’m actually—”

“It’s fine, Ji-Hyo. His house is on my way, Gap Jin wouldn’t mind.” Jong Kook suddenly appeared, having changed his clothes and his manager following him from behind. The dutiful man nodded and gave her a big smile before hopping into the driver seat.

Ji Hyo stared at them for a moment of blurriness, before something clicked in her mind. “Ah,” she chuckled. “Well, okay then. See you guys tomorrow.”

They waited until Ji Hyo’s silver car gone from their sight before climbing into the backseat. Gap Jin didn’t say anything as he drove to Kwang Soo’s house. The whole ride was accompanied with comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own minds.

The car stopped and Gap Jin turned around to look at them. “I’ll pick you guys up at 6?”

Jong Kook only nodded, but Kwang Soo bowed low and thanked him humbly. The manager tousled the younger man’s hair and told them to get off already.

“Did you tell Gap Jin-hyung that you’re going to spend the night here?” Kwang Soo asked when he was searching for his house key in his bag. Jong Kook shrugged.

The light wasn’t even turn on when Jong Kook slammed the door behind them and grabbed Kwang Soo’s slender waist, his lips captured Kwang Soo’s in the dark. The bag he was holding fell on the floor, along with their day clothes.

* * *

 

The next day of shooting was fun and annoying at the same time, and Jong Kook really couldn’t hide his dislike for their honoured guest of the day and glad that he got paired up with Kwang Soo. He wished he could help Jae Suk though, but Jae Suk wasn’t a nation MC for nothing. This was not something that he couldn’t handle anyway.

“Yah,” Jae Suk cut him off his daydream, taking a seat beside him as Kwang Soo went to interact with Seo Jin’s niece. The girl apparently was a fan of Kwang Soo, she looked so shy and bashful around the tall man. Jong Kook smiled and leaned into the seat. They were given a break as the cameras changed films. “Looks like you tired yourself out last night,”

“What the—“ Jong Kook gaped at Jae Suk’s inappropriate words and kicked him in the shin. Jae Suk wailed at the pain but he was laughing so Jong Kook figured it’s not as painful as he pretended it to be. “Why do you have to sound so perverted?”

“Hey, give me a break. I’m trying really hard today, you know.” Jae Suk glanced briefly at his partner before grinning toothily at him. “You’re so obvious. We all know how clingy you got when you’re tired. But I don’t think that your tiredness got anything to do with yesterday’s work,” He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively while glancing at Kwang Soo once in a while and for a brief moment, Jong Kook wondered why he was even friends with Yoo Jae Suk.

“Hey, what’s up?” Haha walked to them with two drinks and gave them to the elders. He seemed like he was waiting for a gossip.

“Nothing, just talking about how clingy he was today,” Jae Suk pointed at Jong Kook with the same annoying grin he had on his face whenever he’s trolling people.

“Ah,” Haha crossed his arms, making a serious face before turning to Jong Kook. “So, how many times you two did last night? Because, you see, I made a bet with Byul, so…”

His eyes widened. “Oh my god,” Jong Kook abruptly stood up and walked away, leaving Jae Suk doubled on the floor, gasping for air after laughing so hard as Haha shouted numbers after numbers.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a silly drabble with no plots whatsoever since I wanted to write something mindlessly fun and... well, it turned to this.


End file.
